


Andrew Minyard's Flower Shop

by IvyCoveredWalls



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCoveredWalls/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls
Summary: No one expects a necromancer to run a flower shop. Andrew doesn't really care what people expect though.





	Andrew Minyard's Flower Shop

Necromancers weren't exactly known for their herbalism skills. They weren't known for their gardens either. But Andrew Minyard was a necromancer. He also owned a flower shop. You would think that would be his husband, Neil's forte, being a garden witch and all. But no. Neil preferred his job at the coffee shop down the street. 

For what it's worth, Andrew was oddly good at both tending to the plants, and running his shop. He enjoyed the watering and though he wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine, he got along well enough with the customers. It was a nice job and he was happy he'd decided on it. 

“Is it really that dull here? You always look so bored." Kevin Day, who frequently stopped in to get roses for his girlfriend, once asked.

"No, I just have resting bitch face.”

Kevin had left the shop amused. Andrew didn't bother telling him he'd overpaid him for the roses. 

Andrew's husband liked to joke that people stopped in to say hello to his familiar, a hairless cat by the name of King Fluffykins. King was an antisocial mongrel when she first chose Andrew. Now she cozied her way up to almost everyone coming into the flower shop. Doubtlessly because she knew they'd give her one of the treats from the bowl Andrew kept on the counter. Less work for her. 

“You’re such a lazy brat.” 

In what was probably a scheme to avoid walking, King had wrapped herself around Renee Walker's shoulders. Renee had come by to pick up the hyacinth she'd ordered. Given King's particular fondness for her, she might leave with Andrew's cat.

Andrew Minyard was a necromancer. They weren't known for owning flower shops. Andrew didn't particularly care about that. Andrew owned a flower shop and he was perfectly content.

**Author's Note:**

> Ack! I don't actually know what to say. Um, I hope you enjoyed the story if you read it. It's just me wanting them to be happy.


End file.
